The Bat Family Reunion
by EmperorRicky
Summary: This story follows Jason Todd and the rest of the Bat Family, along with other members of the Young Justice team. Rated M for possible scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story ever. Please, whoever reads this, leaves me some tips and ideas. Whether it's a complaint or something you think I could improve on, I'd appreciate anything. I'm not sure if this will just end off right here. I guess it all depends on if anybody reads and likes this story. This show did end but Netlfix is apparently trying to buy the license to make a season 3! Fingers crossed. But enjoy my story. Please leave reviews!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**_

 **Chapter 1: Getting Started**

It's been two years since Wally West died. Everybody began to move on. They never forgot Wally, but they moved on with their lives. Impulse became Kid Flash, Artemis became Tigress, and Superboy developed a telekinesis ability.

-9:45 a.m. Mount Justice-

-September 7, 2018-

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert" was all that could be heard throughout the cave. Everybody scattered to the Zeta Tubes.

"Who the hell is dumb enough to break into a superheroes base!?" Batgirl said, ready to fight.

"Enter B13 Robin"

"Thanks for making me hack your systems just to bring this back!" The man in the red hood said as he threw the body down.

"WALLY!?" Every person said in unison.

Everyone began to scatter, bringing Wally to the medical bay.

"Who the hell are you!?" Nightwing said to the Red Hood.

"You know who I am Grayson." The man began to take off his hood.

"I don-" Nightwing became wide eyed at the site.

"Jason!? I thought you were dead!?" Dick hugged Jason without a second thought.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jason shoved Dick to the ground.

"How are you alive?! The Joker killed you!" Dick proclaimed.

"One man, Ra's Al Ghul. He brought me back from the dead."

"Why would he do that?" Dick was confused.

"I think he felt bad for working with Joker, and allowing him to kill me. He hasn't even been in Gotham since I 'died'." Jason stated.

"Here's my number. Keep this secret from Tim, Bruce, Alfred, and everyone else. Contact me if you need any help. Or you just wanna talk." Jason said as he gave Dick a piece of paper.

"Just the heads up, I'm not Robin anymore. Don't forget that Dicky." He said as he was leaving.

"Exit B13 Robin"

"It's Red Hood. Say it computer. Say it!"

"Exit B13 Red Hood"

"Good Computer." Red Hood said as he left.

-10:15 p.m Blüdhaven-

-September 9, 2018-

"What's the matter with you Dick!?" Batgirl asked Robin as she entered their home.

"Jason's alive." Dick said barely audibly.

"The second Robin!? Jason Todd. The one that died at the hands of the Joker!?" Barbara was in panic.

"Yes, my brother Jason." Robin breathed out.

"How do you know that Dick. It could be a lie." Barbara tried reasoning with him.

"Barbara, it's Jason. Bruce, Tim, and Alfred don't know. Just me, he specifically said to let nobody know."

"Then you broke his promise? I mean, you told me." She told him.

"Barbara. You're different. He'd understand. We're meeting in 30 minutes. Please stay home tonight." Dick looked deep into her eyes.

"Fine, but be careful Robin." She told him as he was leaving.

"Of course batgirl." He said winking back at her.

-10:20 p.m. Mount Justice-

-September 9, 2018-

"Wally what happened to you" Everybody asked as Wally was waking.

"I was stuck in the speed force. Traveling back and forth in time. Never coming to the present, I was even the Black Flash. I chased Impulse in the future. Don't let him know. It'll mess up time." Wally said.

"So, can you tell us any of our futures?" Was the question they all seemed to ask.

"No. I can not. But I do know everything that's happened while I was gone. But I don't know where I ended up at. I don't even know how I got here."

"That new vigilante from Gotham brought you here. He even hacked the Zeta Tube and entered as the Robin before me." Robin muttered.

"Whoever he is, he's good." Wonder Girl said.

"You all asked me questions. Now it's my turn. Where's Artemis." His face became serious.

"Everybody. Out. Now." Nightwing said as he entered the room.

"Dick. Why did you tell everybody to get out? They're not bothering me."

"Wally, we lost contact with Artemis 13 days ago. She was on a recon mission with Bumblebee. Everyone on the team thinks they're taking personal time. It was a classified mission." Nightwing said.

"That's why you made everyone leave?"

"I have business to attend to, we'll catch up tomorrow." Nightwing said as he put a file on the table next to Kid Flash. "This is the mission they went on. When you recuperate, you need to go see Flash."

"Yeah. That would be the best thing to do."

Nightwing left, leaving Wally to sleep.

-11:00 p.m. Gotham City-

-September 9, 2018-

"So, this is your apartment? Cozy." Nightwing said sitting on the couch.

"Yup. It's just here for me to sleep at. A rest spot, if you will." The hooded vigilante said.

"Jason, I told Batgirl alive. I only told her, and she won't tell anyone." Dick said taking off his mask.

"She better not. You know those random outbursts in the cave? Yeah. I've been doing that to piss Bruce off." The Red Hood said taking off his helmet.

"Oh my god! You wear a mask under your mask! That's genius!" Nightwing said laughing at the site.

"You can never be too careful. Besides, I feel naked without this little mask." He said taking it off his face.

"That's just amazing. But, before we get started. I'm not here to convince you to talk to Bruce, but I want to know what your plan is."

"My plan? To be a better Batman, than Batman. I want to kill the Joker. I want to have a life again." He said looking at the TV in front of them.

"How are you gonna do that? Are you going to at least be a part of the 'Bat Family' as some of the villains started to call us. Even Catwomn associates with the 'Family'." Dick said looking at Jason.

"I probably will, I can't decide if I should put a Bat symbol on my uniform. I probably will, but unlike Batman. I'm going to do the thing he never had the balls to do. Kill." Jason said looking into Robin's eyes.

"You don't know? Do you?" He looked down at the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"He killed the Joker. He refused to give him a vial, a serum that could cure a disease he had." Dick said looking back up at Jason.

"No, did he really?!" Jason said shocked at the news.

"He told me. It was because he would continue to kill and hurt. But ultimately. Revenge. For what he did to you. For killing you."

"Wow. Then I guess that's one less thing I have to do. But my plan still stands. Bruce can not know I survived."

"How'd you even survive?!" Dick said curious.

"Ra's threw me in the Lazarus Pit, the one he uses for immortality."

"That's insane. Well I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, it's good to be back. Now help me design a sick ass Bat logo for my outfit." He said getting up off the couch.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If somebody likes it enough. I'll do a few chapters, I certainly like it and I'm wondering what I'm going to do next. But please, leave reviews and even requests. If I should put Jason in a romantic relationship. But for the most part, this story doesn't follow one specific timeline. So it's open to all ideas and thoughts. So please, leave requests and ideas. Should I keep up with the date, or is it too redundant putting the same date three times. I don't know. Leave reviews and let me know! Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: it took me a long time to finish and upload this story, but it was hard to find the inspiration to finish this chapter. I still have no idea where I'm going with this story. Just enjoy, and leave some feedback.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Peaking His Interests**_

 **-9:45 p.m. Gotham City-**

 **-September 10, 2018-**

Dick and Jason spent all day together. Trying to figure out ways to make the Bat react. Just to egg him on. Their plan was ready. Now, they wait for Batman on a rooftop.

"You're welcome for helping you design that Bat symbol on your chest by the way." Nightwing said irritably.

"Huh. Oh yeah, right. I am. Thanks." Red Hood said.

"What? Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am!" Red Hood said looking down the rooftop.

"Then what did I say!" Nightwing said as he began to get mad.

"You said 'Aren't you just a better version of Batman?' Or something along those lines."

"That's not what I said at all you idiot!" Nightwing walked over to Red and shook him hard.

"If you wanna make Batman notice you, you have to get your head out of your ass. Jason, you're my brother. And if helping you make a statement tonight is the only way to get you to come back. Then you know I'm more than willing to help." Nightwing said looking at the Red Hood.

"Okay? Is that all?" Red said with a questionable look on his face.

"Is that all! No! If I'm helping you. You better get your shit together!" Nightwing was fuming.

"It's together! Trust me bro. I got this under contr-" Red Hood was stopped in his tracks as an explosion was set off a block away.

"Jason fucking Todd! I told you no fucking explosives!" Nightwing said as he started towards the blast.

"Dick I swear that one wasn't mine! The one I have is a fake!" Red Hood said as he followed.

 **-9:55 p.m. Gotham City-**

 **-September 10, 2018-**

Inside an abandoned building, now set ablaze. A few goons start to get to work.

"What do you think Penguin wants with these?" One of the goons said moving the boxes into the truck.

"Why did we have to blow that door up is a better question? Are **we** trying to alert the GCPD?" Another goon had said.

"You think Penguin set us up? I mean these boxes are kind of light. Don't ya think?" One said as he tossed a box up in the air.

"You goon! Don't toss that box in the air! It could kill you!" Penguin said hopping out of the truck.

"Boss! What's in these?" The first goon asked.

"Uranium. And you had to blow up that door. It was reinforced." Penguin said as he waddled over to the hole in the wall.

"You idiot. Don't you know if you drop uranium it won't kill you. Hell, you could even lick it if you wanted to!" Red Hood said lurking in the shadows.

"Boss is that true? I can lick uranium?" The goon said turning towards Penguin.

Nightwing and Red Hood emerged from the shadows, taking out the goons as quickly as possible.

"Nightwing?! Who's your friend?" Penguin said fearfully.

"The guy who's gonna end your life." Red Hood said pointing both of his guns at Penguin.

"C'mon buddy. Pal. You're uh. You're not really going to kill me? Right?" Penguin said as sweat began to cover his face.

"No. But it is going to hurt, if you don't work with us." Nightwing said handing Red Hood two magazines for his pistols.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Red Hood whispered to Nightwing.

"Rubber bullets. You're not killing penguin. It's not worth it."

"What the fuck ever." Red Hood said as he replaced his magazines.

"Fire away, plenty of magazines for you." Nightwing said crossing his arms staring at Penguin.

"You're supposed to be the good guys! You don't kill!" Penguin said drenched in sweat, backing up into a wall.

"No, he's a good guy." Red Hood said pointing at Nightwing. "I'm cleaning up Gotham."

With those words, the rubber bullet began to fly. 2 hitting Penguin in the shoulder, 4 to the center of his chest, 1 in the center of his forehead, and to finish it off, 2 straight to the balls.

"That was boring! Think Batmans gonna show up?!" Red Hood said barely containing his excitement.

"Nightwing, what do you think you're doing." Batman said appearing behind them with his signature scowl.

"Batman, I uh- well. As you can uh see. I'm with a friend, doing friend stuff." With each word Nightwing's voice began to disappear.

"If you're a good guy. We don't kill bad guys. I assume your mentor taught you that." Batman said with his signature scowl.

"My mentor doesn't even know I'm alive. See, he left me for dead." Jason said as his blood began to boil.

"Take Penguin to the GCPD Nightwing." Batman said keeping his eyes on Red Hood.

Both Red Hood and Batman stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither of them giving up glaring at each other.

"This is fun and all, but I'm bored. You're boring, maybe I'll tell you who I am. Maybe I won't. Who knows? Oh yeah, I know. But here's some food for thought. I'm going to become a better Batman than you, Wayne." With those last words, Red Hood threw smoke pellets down to escape, leaving Batman speechless.

- **10:30 p.m. Batcave-**

 **-September 10, 2018-**

"Talk Dick." Bruce said staring deep into Dick's eyes.

"Bruce, I can't. I want to tell you. But this is something that just has to take its course." Dick said trying to look away from Bruce.

"Dick. What's his name." Bruce said getting really mad.

"Bruce, seriously. This just has to take its course. Yes he knows your identity. But he's not going to tell. Believe me on this. I have to go. Just keep an eye out for him." Dick said as he was leaving.

After a while of thinking. Batman walked over to the Bat computer.

"Computer, gather all the information on Red Hood."

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This story doesn't really have much to do with Young Justice, it's more of a prequel to a Young Justice story I will be writing soon. One that follows Wally West and his adapting back into the team. But I want Jason Todd and the lesser known characters to be a part of the story. I don't know, we'll see how it goes. This might be its own story or a side story. Leave me feedback and tell me what you think I should do. Kind of indecisive. These chapters are a tad bit short, especially compared to other stories, I'll try to expand them and make them longer. But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own the characters involved in this story. I'm sorry it took so long to get this story uploaded, I just got busy with school work. I hope you all enjoy and I hope you leave reviews. Thank you.**_

Chapter 3: The Reveal

-9:45 p.m. Gotham City-

-September 11, 2018-

Batman listens to his police scanner. Wondering if tonight will just be quiet. Wondering if for once, all crime has seized. Just maybe. When Robin appears.

"Robin, I think today's the day the criminals of Gotham have given up."

"Batman, I need to talk to you. It's about Nightwing. I don't know what's going on, but I saw him. With the man who hacked into Mount Justice."

"The one that's running the drug trade?"

"Yes, he calls himself the Re-" Was all he could say.

"Asshole, he could have told me he was leaving."

-9:00 a.m. Wayne Manor-

-September 12, 2018-

"Hey Alfred, Bruce called and said he has some new gear he wants to test out?" Dick said.

"Ah, Master Dick, you startled me. Yes, Master Bruce is in the cave as per usual."

-9:30 a.m. Batcave-

-September 12, 2018-

As Dick enters the cave, a batwing, thrown at him.

"What the fuck Bruce!?"

"I'm going to ask you only once. Why are you working with criminals."

"Bruce! He's not a criminal. I mean he is. But he's not. Trust me!"

"I do trust you. I don't trust your judgment."

"My judgment is not clouded. Believe me, you'll understand soon enough. I just needed answers."

"For what?" Bruce said, curiosity peaked with mystery.

"Sorry Batman. That's classified." Nightwing said trying to put on his best Batman face.

"I understand."

"Now that's out of the way, you said you had some gear for me?"

"I lied."

"I'm leaving then, you're being really weird." Nightwing said leaving the cave from where he came.

Batman walks over to his computer.

"Computer, give me all known whereabouts of the Red Hood."

"Wayne Manor" the computer said back.

"The Red Hood. Where is the Red Hoods hideout."

The computer shut off leaving only a red mask on the screen.

"Bruce, it's been a while. But, I'm home. Where's the party?" The man in the Red Hood came out of the shadows.

"How did you get in here, who are you, and this was never your home." Batman said looking at the man.

"Why are you calling yourself Red Hood when you're not wearing a hood, and your mask is red. Wouldn't you be called Red Mask?" Robin said entering the cave.

"Shut the fuck up Tim. God you are so fucking annoying. I'm trying to have a nice, dramatic father-son time. But noo. Boy Wonder over there is just wondering again." The Red Hood said.

"Well, you know our names. Somehow. Now tell us yours." Robin said wide eyed.

"Stay traught kid. Man I talk to Dick way to often." Red Hood said as he began taking off his helmet.

Batman stared wide eyed as the mask came off. While Tim on the other hand was confused as all hell.

"Who the hell are you!?" Tim said still so confused.

"Watch your mouth Timmy. Dad knows who I am."

"Tim. It's Jason." Batman said taking off his mask.

"Jason? Todd? Dead Robin. The second Robin. Before me. Died at the han-" Tim was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up Tim. I'm trying to have a nice father son moment and you keep fucking it up! God. I should have harassed you before I told you what was up." Jason said irritably.

"How ar-" Batman was also cut off.

"Lazarus Pit. Ra's Al Ghul. Etc. Etc. Etc. I only told you both who I am because Dick convinced me. He's actually my favorite out of all of you. Besides Catwoman. And Alfred. ALFRED! CAN YOU MAKE BROWNIES? OR CAKE! OR PIE! OR ALL OF THEM. YEAH MAKE THEM ALL" Jason said walking towards the elevator.

"Think he can hear me? ALFRED! Maybe he's already cooking food." Jason said as he left the Batcave.

"Bruce. Do we trust him? Is he really Jason. What if it's just a trap. What if-"

"Tim. It's Jason. No questions. Let's just enjoy it. Jason is my son. But what is he planning." Batman said as he followed Jason.

-9:50 a.m. Wayne Manor-

-September 12, 2018-

"ALFRED! I'm hungry!" Was all Jason could chant.

"Master Jason? Is that you?" Alfred said staring wide eyed.

"No shit. Make some desserts! I'm hungry!" Jason said giving Alfred a hug.

"Right away sir." Alfred said leaving to the kitchen.

Jason sat down on the couch trying to get the projector to turn on.

"Bruce! Do you have a PS4!?" Jason said loudly.

"Tim has one in his room." Bruce said entering the room.

"Timmy! Where's your room!?" Jason said smiling like the Joker.

"You are not allowed in my room." Tim said as he stood in front of Jason.

"Dad said I can play your Play Station."

"He said we needed to bond. He also said I should sleep in your room. Now where's your room Tim." Jason said deviously.

"Ugh! It's right here." Tim stopped Jason.

"BTW, I lied." Jason said winking at Tim as he entered his room.

"WHAT!" Tim was furious.

-8:00 p.m. Wayne Manor-

-September 12, 2018-

"I'm so full!" Jason proclaimed.

"Of course you are fat ass. You ate all the food in the house! Literally!" Tim said.

"Where's Kid Flash?"

"At Mount Justice. I'm gonna go see him now." Dick said entering the kitchen.

"Don't you have your own apartment?" Tim asked.

"Yea, but I don't have an Alfred."

"Right you are Master Dick."

"So are we gonna go see Kid Flash or what?" Jason said.

"Why do you care?!" Dick and Tim said in unison.

"He's a cute kid, and I saved him, am I not allowed to see him?" Jason said irritated.

"No, you're not!" Dick said.

"Too bad Kid Batman." Jason said mocking Dick.

"Don't call me that!" Dick said.

 ** _Hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews. Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everybody! I'd first like to say I'm sorry I took so long putting this up. But you know? Idk. Forgive me. Just rr. I forgot what I wrote so I read the chapters again and crap I didn't like the way I wrote the chapters. Not enough details. So I'm gonna try to go back and edit them by just adding more detail. If I add anything new to the story like Dick having a 6th toe or something, I'll let you guys know in an A/n on the newest chapters. Remember idk where this story ends so if you wanna see something then message me? I'll try to incorporate it if I can. Enjoy! Or something**. _

**-9:00 p.m Mount Justice Medical Wing-**

 **-September 12, 2018-**

The door to the medical wing was slammed open. In entered a man with a red helmet.

Wally West doesn't get scared, but what he wouldn't say is that it scared him half to death. Maybe a bit of pee but nobody's gonna know.

" _Wally."_ Jason cooed as he sat down next to his bed.

Batman came in after Jason and smacked him in the back of his head. "No."

"C'mon! _PUHLEASE!"_

The answer is no."

"You're an annoying human being. Im doing it anyways." Jason said taking of his helmet to reveal his face and his mini mask. But not that Wally would remember what he looked like.

Jason leaned over the bed and has his hand on Wally's forearm. "We're dating West. Me. You. You'll enjoy it because I'm the greatest. Our first date is the night you fully recover. I'm already telling everyone you're my wife."

Wally's head was spinning fast trying to process everything. "No. But I'll go on a date with you?"

"Told you it would work." Jason stage whispered to Batman.

"You're annoying."

"And I'm confused." Wally said when he finally realized what was going on. He was kinda frantic.

"It's simple. I'm Jason. You're my wife. I treat my wife well. Amazing actually. Like a princess. We're going for smoothies or something when you recover. I'll even walk you home. It's a romantic gesture so don't ruin it speedy. You're a boy. You're easy and also. I'm very straight forward. I jump over the bush just to get to where I need to. Like conversation parkour."

"Wait _what!"_

Jason leaned over and kissed Wally on the cheek and whispered. "Robin likes you too. But you're mine. I have to go babe. I'll be back soon."

 ** _And I'm sorry. I know you're expecting a longer chapter. But I just wanted to get this out there. I promise the next one will be a longer chapter with more detail. I know. This is just one crappy scene. I just wanted to let you know I'm back. I think._**


	5. I updated chapter 4

Hello all. I wrote 1. Just 1 scene and published it as chapter 4. Idk if anyone got it as an update cuz it says I updated the story last year (oops?) but yeah. Just a small teaser to let y'all know I'm back. And to let you know the definite pairing of this story. Maybe. Idk. It could change.


End file.
